


Winter of Training

by AnimeDudeWithKingdomHeartsOsession



Series: Birthday one-shots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDudeWithKingdomHeartsOsession/pseuds/AnimeDudeWithKingdomHeartsOsession
Relationships: Germany (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Birthday one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565863
Kudos: 1





	Winter of Training

It’s not like I could ever tell him how I truly feel. Right now I’m happy to be his friend.

“Hannna focus if you will,” Luwig says before we get back to training.

Probably wondering why I would be training on my birthday. I like training, and I get to train with Luwig.

After a while we stop and I look at him.

“We’re done for today,” he says making look upset considering we only hang out while training. “What to go get some food?”

I look up at him. “Sure.”

“By the way,” he says caughting my attention. “Happy birthday.”


End file.
